


don’t go breaking my heart

by convergent



Category: IT (2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Fluff, Funny Shit, Jealous Mike, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smut, richie and mike are not related, richie is HERE, richie is much funnier tho, richie is swooning, there needs to be more richie/will fics so here, warning: there is smut at the end, will used to love mike, you were warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/convergent/pseuds/convergent
Summary: richie moves after the events in derry. trashmouth meets the cutest fucking boy ever.





	don’t go breaking my heart

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so like, i’ve been reading so many IT fanfics and i already finished all of the richie/will fics and they’re SO GOOD. also richie is like my favorite character ever so i am about to make so many of these

It starts after summer break. Will is sitting in class, ignoring the pit in his stomach which seems to always be there. It’s been a month since school started, and Will is seriously affected by the aftershocks of the Mind Flayer. He is constantly waiting to open his eyes and be back in the Upside Down. He pretends like he’s okay, though. It doesn’t help that he now watches Mike and Eleven reunited and in love. The other pit in his stomach, the sinking feeling, lingers every time he catches sight of them, and every time Mike turns down his plans to hang out with El instead. 

Then, the classroom door opens. Will glanced up and his breath catches in his throat. Is this some sort of joke? 

Since when does Mike make jokes?

“Alright, so class this the new student, Richie Tozier, and his startling resemblance to Mike Wheeler.” 

Will stared at the new boy in shock. First of all, he has got to be related to Mike. Or, along with the Upside Down, there’s doppelgangers. Except, this so-called Richie Tozier is nothing like Mike. He’s wearing oversized shorts, a white t-shirt and a fucking Hawaiian shirt to pair it all. He doesn’t wear sweaters, and his outfit certainly does not match. He has huge glasses that make his eyes much bigger than Mike’s, resembling a coke bottle, that are held together by a piece of tape. Will doesn’t want to know why. His hair is so much more curly, which Will secretly wished Mike’s was. 

The biggest difference? 

When Richie Tozier opened his huge mouth.

“Dude! I bet I’m so much fucking cooler than this kid. I mean, do you see me? I’m gorgeous,” the boy blurted, a teasing smirk taunting his lips. Then the most shocking thing happens. The entire class roars into laughter. Mike had never gotten that kind of attention, besides from bullies. 

“Whoa, language mister,” The teacher narrowed his eyes, but even himself fought back a smile. Richie threw his hands up into a shrug.

“Sorry, sweetheart,” and eyed the class who all wore snickering smiles on their face. “Guess I’m funnier too. Figures.” 

Without asking where to sit, Richie’s eyes land on Will. Will is still staring in shock and confusion, and Richie smirked at this, walking forward with such a lazy and cocky stride as he slung his backpack down in the seat beside Will’s, obnoxiously collapsing in his seat and staring at Will. “Darling, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.” 

“S-sorry,” Will blushed and stared down at his paper. Will kind of enjoyed the difference from Mike and Richie. He would never, ever say that out loud. 

“So, do you know this Mike kid? Who the hell names their kid Mike?” Richie whispered to Will, ignoring the teacher’s continued lesson. 

Will smiled lightly, “He’s my best friend.” 

“Mm,” Richie noted, “Mind if I take his place?” 

Will thought about it. Mike hadn’t talked to him in a week. He ignored him for Eleven. He only had Dustin as of now, considering Lucas had been spending his time with Max. “I…”

Richie smirked, “Don’t go breakin’ my heart.” 

Will knew that song reference from one of Jonathan’s mixtapes. He actually smiles, “I guess we can be friends.” 

“Let me meet this Mike and I’ll bet I’ll have you wrapped around my finger in no time,” Richie whispered, leaning closer to Will, “Like I had your mom last—” 

Will cut him off, “Okay. After school.” 

For the remainder of the day, Dustin, Lucas and Mike watch as Richie struts around with Will, practically all over him. Richie is so much different than Mike, the way he gives Will his full attention. Richie only looks like Mike. When Richie notices the boys’ and Mike’s heated glare, he realizes who Mike is. It is after last period, the bell rings, and Richie grabs Will’s hand and drags him over to Mike and his best friends. “Well, holy fuckin shit, would you look at this,” Richie stood in front of Mike, staring at him intently and looking him up and down. “Dude, you look like such a dork,” he turned to Will, “I’m almost offended. I’m so much hotter.” 

“Richie!” Will says, shocked. 

“Who the hell is this?” Mike said, almost angrily, “This is the Richie everyone’s been hounding me about?” 

Richie smirked, “Richie Tozier, nice to meet you, off-brand Richie.” 

“Will, are you seriously hanging out with this guy right now?” Lucas says in shock. 

Will shrugged shyly. Richie glanced between them, “Damn. They act like they’re your parents, don’t they?” 

Will says nothing. 

“Well, nice meeting you dorks. I guess this will be my new Losers club. Though, the original Losers club was so much more badass. See ya!” 

Richie throws his arm lazily around Will’s small shoulders and leads him to the doors. “How do you get to school, sweetheart?” 

“You’re really obnoxious, you know that?” Will said with a small smile. “Please don’t make my friends hate you.” 

“Nah, they’ll warm up to me, I’m irresistible,” Richie reasoned. 

Will smiled, “Yeah. My brother sometimes picks me up because everyone tries to take care of me, but today I rode my bike.”

“Awesome, there’s one thing in common with us Losers,” Richie smirked. Will silently wants to know how his old “Losers” dealt with him. 

Will grabs his bike from the rack and climbs on, “Are you coming over, Richie?” 

“That was the plan!” 

“Okay,” 

Will’s friends watch in shock as they watch the two bike in the direction of Will’s house. 

When they make it to Will’s house, secluded and looking dreary from the events of the past, the window covered in cardboard from the demodog that was thrown through the window, Will cringed. 

“Hm,” Richie looked at his home, “Home-y.” 

“Sorry,” Will mumbled, a blush rising on his cheeks, “It’s a long story.” 

“Something I can relate to,” Richie chuckled, sounding more calm than Will had heard from him so far. Richie actually stays somewhat quiet, fidgeting as they reach the door. Richie narrowed his eyes, “Please tell me your mother isn’t the kind of overbearing that makes you take an inhaler in a fannypack and refuses to let you go anywhere without kissing her cheek and taking your medication.” 

Will can’t help but snort at the thought of Richie’s old friend he has to be speaking of. “No,” Will reasoned, “She is overbearing with good reason. Everyone loves her, she’s great. No offense, but I would never wear a fannypack.” 

“Phew,” Richie shuddered. 

Will opened the door and enters his house. Will hadn’t realized the extent to how messy his house was. Pieces of tape with rips of paper were hanging around every inch of his house, the past drawings of the entire tunnels of Hawkins. Stacks of the drawings were sat in the corner of the living room. Richie didn’t seem to mind, at all. “You like drawing, don’t you? Looks like your house is a rundown art museum.” 

Will smiled, “I love drawing.” 

“In that case, I’ll be your hot French model,” Richie winked, which made Will blush. Okay, so Richie was just as cute as Mike. A little cuter, maybe, but that might be his personality. “Would you prefer me naked?” 

Before Will can get even more flustered, he hears his mother. “Will?” 

Her voice is filled with worry as it always is. She always had to make sure he made it home safe. If he was even fifteen minutes late she would probably put out search warrants. 

“Yeah, mom, I want you to meet someone,” He called back. “Richie, I swear to god, if you make a mom joke—”

“Relax, hot stuff,” Richie tucked a strand of hair behind Will’s ear, making his face light up in flames. “I’m respectful.” 

Will’s mom rounds the corner and nearly drops her cigarette. A huge smile comes across her tired face, “Mike? What is this?” 

“No, ma’am,” Richie smirked, “I am not Mikey. My name is Richie, and I’m much cooler.” 

Joyce glanced at Will in confusion. Will smiled, “Mom, this is Richie. He’s new to Hawkins.” 

“Oh, wow, I’m sorry, you just look so much like Mike. Well, without the glasses and the—” 

“Spectacular sense of fashion?” 

“Yes,” Joyce smiled, amused, walking to Richie and hugging him out of habit. Richie lets out a sound of surprise, and happily slings his arms around her. Will ignored the cheeky wink Richie throws at him. “It’s nice to meet you Richie,” she says, pulling away, “You boys have fun. Be safe.” 

Will nodded and led Richie to his room. Richie stared around, “Oh, man, you weren’t kidding. You must really like art. Your mom’s hot, by the way.” 

“Please don’t call my mom hot,” Will cringed. 

“My bad, sweetheart, I was just observing where you've got your looks from,” Richie smirked. “I like your room.” 

Richie flopped down on his bed, his arms behind his head. Will blushed at the compliments and sat down on his bed with Richie. “I like this proximity.” 

“Do you ever stop talking?” Will scoffed. 

“No, it’s a gift,” Richie shrugged. “My old friends used to call me trashmouth for a reason.” 

“Trashmouth,” Will smiled, “Sounds about right. They seem cool.” 

“Yeah, they are,” Richie frowned. 

Will was shocked at the sudden frown. “Oh, I'm sorry.” 

Richie quickly dropped the frown and replaced it with his usual smug look. “Wanna cuddle?” 

“Richie, you can't be serious," Will blushed. 

“I am quite serious. Anyone can see from a mile away the huge crush you’ve got on a certain Mike Wheeler,” Richie laughed loudly, “Now you have a new hot Mike Wheeler at your service.” 

“Oh my god,” Will muttered, “Is it obvious? Fuck. Fuck.” 

“Whoa, Will, you just cussed. I guess I’m rubbing off on you. You kind of remind me of Eds. Don’t worry, I just have a good eye for match-making,” Richie grinned. 

“Oh,” Will sighed. He gasped when Richie grabbed his arm and pulled him down to his chest. Will suddenly had a facefull of Richie’s Hawaiian shirt. Will tried to ignore that Richie smelt like a guy – cologne maybe – and something really addicting, almost like fruit. It was completely opposite of Mike’s simple smell of laundry detergent. It was relieving to say the least. Will froze for a second, before Richie laughed and Will relaxed. 

“Relax, sweetheart, I’m not asking for your hand in marriage.” 

“You’re a lot different than Mike, you know that?” Will blushed. 

“Is that a good thing to you?” Richie frowned. Richie seemed confident that he was cooler than Mike, but for some reason he seemed concerned with Will’s opinion. This was strange considering they had met this morning. 

“I think so.” 

 

 

—

 

 

It had been two months since Richie Tozier had moved to Hawkins, Indiana. Will still attended the D&D meetings every weekend, but with Richie at his side. Richie never wanted to participate in the matches, he thought they were lame and dorky, but he loved when Mike’s mom got freaked out around him and stared at him too long when she handed him a bowl of noodles (his favorite) and some bottled Coke. Mike started to notice when Will would blush as Richie shamelessly flirted with him and left soft touches all over him at random points. Mike didn’t understand the boiling pit of jealously that hung over him like a dark cloud. He knew it wasn’t only the fact that Richie looked just like him. He even seemed less interested in kissing Eleven. 

Will noticed Mike’s jealous and angry behavior, and for some reason, took pleasure out of it. He was finally understanding how Will had felt the last few months since Eleven came back. Will started really enjoying Richie’s company, and couldn’t deny the flaming crush he had developed for the trashmouth. Richie loved attention, and seemed to take pleasure out of Will’s friends joining in on calling him trashmouth. 

Will’s friends started to love Richie. They laughed so hard that they almost pissed themselves when Richie cracked mom jokes and made fun of everyone at the school. Richie was funny, obnoxious and completely annoying. It was addicting to Will, for some reason unbeknownst to him. Will’s favorite thing about Richie? He made him feel sane. Will and the boys had told Richie about the Upside Down, and Richie just grinned and told them about the clown. Will was unbelieveably grateful that Richie had his own encounters with unexplainable horror. 

Will remembered the night after the boys had told him the story. Richie insisted on staying the night at Will’s house. His hands lazily ran through Will’s hair, as they always did, and Richie muttered tiredly, “Will Byers? You are a fucking badass.” 

Richie was currently sitting on the couch, his eyes narrowed at Eleven. “Alright, you adorable wizard, take this Coke from my hands.” 

Eleven furrowed her eyebrows at the nickname. Mike was fuming. Absolutely pissed. Eleven slowly raised her hand and without struggle ripped the empty Coke bottle from Richie’s tight grip. “Alright, that’s totally fucking badass. The new Losers club is more badass then I had given you dorks credit for.” 

Will smiled at his best friend, grabbing a slice of pizza and coming to sit next to him. Richie pulled him onto his lap with ease, making Will blush furiously. Mike was still pissed. Mike couldn’t help but blurt out, “So what, are you dating Richie now, Will?” 

“I wish,” Richie sighed dramatically, saving Will from the attention, “He’s a beaut, huh? Too bad you missed out, Mikey.” 

Will gasped at Richie, pushing himself off his lap in anger. Mike was speechless. No one said anything. “I know,” Mike mumbled. 

“Well holy shit,” Richie laughed, “What a shitfest.” 

Will stared at Mike, “What the hell are you talking about Mike?” 

“Uh, should we leave?” Dustin chuckled awkwardly, “This is getting a little.... um. Lucas?” 

“See you guys tomorrow!” Lucas exclaimed awkwardly and left the room with Dustin and Max by his side. This left Richie sitting on a couch with his mouth shut for once. Eleven looking confused and slightly hurt on the other couch. Mike was in tears. Will was speechless and hurt and angry and confused and there was a burning pit in his stomach that was about to make him faint. 

“Mike?” Eleven glanced up at the boy standing behind the couch she was seated on. “What did you mean?” 

“I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry. Please just get out Richie.” 

Richie glared at him, practically fuming, and no one had seen such a look on the trashmouth. “Look, here, prettyboy, you don’t know the shit you put Will through. Don’t think you can blurt out stupid shit and make him think you love him. Especially not when your hot girlfriend is sitting next to you. Mike, I may be a trashmouth, obnoxious asshole, but at least I don’t break the one pure soul in the entire fucked up world. At least I know how to love.” 

Mike was crying at this point, so Richie shut up. Richie just outed himself. Richie grabbed his bag and ran out of the door, not feeling this kind of shock since he laid eyes on the ugly-ass clown back in Derry. He was climbing onto his bike when Will ran out of the house sobbing. “Richie, please.” 

Richie stopped. Will hugged him, “Can you just stay with me tonight? Please?” 

“Of course, you adorable mess.” 

Will laughed through the tears. Richie breathed out a sigh. “Get on the handlebars.” 

Richie got to Will’s house as quickly as he could, letting Will hop off the handlebars and taking the boy’s hand in his own. They snuck past Will’s mom asleep on the couch, and into Will’s room. The lights were off and it was dark, but Richie didn’t bother to turn on the light. Richie kicked off his torn-up shoes and shrugged off his Hawaiian shirt that was just as worn. Richie was quiet and he slung back the comforter on Will’s bed. He was quiet when Will climbed in and his arms wrapped around the smaller boy. It was silent for awhile, Richie not being able to control his slight fidgeting from not speaking. Will would’ve laughed at this if his heart didn’t hurt so damn much. He didn’t know what to feel. One thing he knew was that he felt safer than anywhere else in the world when he laid in Richie’s arms. Richie made him feel strong. 

“Rich?” Will mumbled, “Did… did you mean…” 

“That I love you? Obviously.” 

“Oh,” Will breathed out shakily. Will raised his head, Richie’s face slowly coming into focus through the darkness. He urged to take off his glasses, so that he could see every detail of his face, but he was worried that Richie would think that he was attempting to make him look more like Mike, so he didn’t. 

Instead, Richie’s own hand came up to take them off. “I know you love Mike, so—” 

“Stop. Please stop, don’t take them off,” Will plead, “You wouldn’t look like trashmouth without them.” 

Richie paused. “You…? What?” 

“I don’t want to kiss Mike, I want to kiss Richie Tozier,” Will smiled, sniffled and pressing his lips hesitantly and experimentally against Richie’s. Richie froze for a moment before his hands reached up and gripped Will’s hair greedily. Richie kissed with passion and heat and a certain roughness that Will had expected, but it wasn’t just rough. At points he slowed and made it gentle like he remembered he was holding Will in his arms. 

They parted for breath, staring at each other and then Richie flipped Will on the bottom and laid on him, reattaching their lips. Will gasped at the notion and his hands involuntarily reached forward and grasped the messy curls above him. Richie moaned, and Will froze. Richie’s eyes widened, “Sorry. Sensitive. We can stop, sweetheart.” 

Will liked being called that. “Um, no, it was just…” Will blushed, “I didn’t think I could make you do that.” 

Richie laughed, “Are you kidding me Will Byers? Your adorable ass drives me insane.” 

Will blushed, gripping and gently pulling Richie’s curls again. “Fuck,” Richie whispered, “You evil little shit.” 

Before Will could even process, Richie’s mouth was kissing and sucking on his neck. Will gasped, realizing Richie was trying to find his sensitive spot. When Richie gently sucked on his ear, Will shook and breathed out a heavy sigh. When Richie continued, he let out a breathy whimper. “Oh god, you are so hot, Will.” 

Richie kept going, because he was a teasing little fuck, and Will was tugging his curls and fidgeting. His hips raised and they both gasped when they pressed together. They were both seriously fucking hard. Richie began grinding down on Will as he continued sucking and biting on Will’s ear, whispering encouragments and extremely dirty things. It tipped Will over the edge when Richie whispered, “I love you, baby.” 

Will was safe. And in love.


End file.
